Elvira
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira is Gaby's enteral rival. She is our hero for this time, while Gaby is dance queen of Rainbow City. When Elvira is the only one who dreams of Kayla being her partner, she went on searching out and about for fashion and dances to become a dance queen, just like Gaby.
1. The Prologue

**_Elvira_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Kira Kira Pop Princess is officially now five years old. You know, the better things had happened to it... Anyways, I absolutely loved Kira Kira Pop Princess, especially Elvira. It makes me sparkle, sparkle, sparkle! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Well, what are you waiting for?!

_ON THAT NOTE:_** Thanks to AnimeAelita, she has found her game: Pop Town and she is trying her best to do her play through of it at the beginning so she can upload dialogues. However, in this fanfic, I like the dialogues to be written in my way. **

_Disclaimer: Elvira and Gaby were both belong to Pinky St: Kira Kira Music Night/Hour, such as BabySUE and Dimple. Everybody else are all in their own belongings._

* * *

_Elvira: _"The L does not stand for loser!"

* * *

Elvira, our funky, enteral rival hired female who loves to dance and has a passion for fashion, no matter that she had literally just got the moves, she is Gaby's secretly very enteral rival.

Elvira and Gaby sometimes left each other side. Well, it all happens that their mentor Anna was chosen Elvira to look after Angela, however, she then changed her mind and choose Gaby instead, which had Elvira furious and became Gaby's rival.

And now Gaby is the dance queen of Rainbow City, and it all started with Elvira, standing out of Angela, missing out The Rainbow City Carnival as she sighed in annoyance as it was Rainbow City's Second Anniversary tonight. And that's what our fanfic of Pinky St: begins...

* * *

"Grr... It's just not fair..." Elvira grumbled in annoyance. "What does all around the world **_DO _**exactly by any chance? Another failed audition is coming towards me..."

Elvira just sighed as she lowered her head. "Ugh... What's wrong with me...?" she moaned. "What if everyone makes fun of me...? But still, nobody should **_NEVER EVER _**be so mean to me..." Elvira exclaimed. "Ugh... tsk, tsk, tsk... This is isn't going to help at all... What is this?! This is an outrage! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed in anger as she shook her body out, trying to relax.

* * *

When Elvira and Gaby once had a dance off together for about three times in a row, Gaby _WOULD _win three times in a row. As Gaby decides that she and Elvira can have a showdown Elvira would won and started treated Gaby as her servant. But she was only kidding.

And when Gaby won, she assured Elvira so she became friends with her. But the harsh beginning really awaits... Elvira was standing outside of Angela, doing nothing but seeing Gaby dancing on TV, because back in many times in Rainbow City, Elvira was a spoiled young girl who would wish to become a dance queen, as she came to town to fulfil her dream.

However, she was fighting her dream against her parents wishes. Sometimes if you give up, miracles could happen, just like this...

* * *

Elvira was starring at Gaby, who was on the TV dancing about like a real dance queen, much to Elvira's slight annoyance.

"Hey, fans!" Gaby greeted in a gleefully expression. "This is your favourite dance queen, Gaby! I would like to announce that your superstar is going to be on a live show to celebrate Rainbow City's Second Anniversary tonight! Don't forget to come to The Rainbow City Carnival so you can see me dance, dance, dance! I'll see you there!"

"Grr...That rival of mine Gaby is really getting on my nerves..." Elvira growled in annoyance. "I wish I would have to NOT come to The Rainbow City Carnival to see her." She then turned around to Gaby dancing on TV, facing her. "Stop dancing already!" Elvira shouted. "I can't hear myself think!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the blue cat meowed and jumped at Elvira, trying to get her to pay attention.

Elvira looked at the cat, as she noticed how did it get there. "Hmm...? What are you doing out here?"

The cat meowed, jumping at Elvira to tell her that she understands how she failed her audition.

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" Elvira asked, folding her arms.

The cat hissed at Elvira, jumping at her, as Elvira and the cat both looked at each other in regretted expressions.

"Well, I will have to think about it then..." Elvira responded, with the cat meowing, jumping at her.

Just then, Elvira's stomach growled in starvation, prompting her to stop snap out of to reality, from probably having a dream she was having. Elvira grasped her belly and groaned. She has been dancing so much that she had forgotten to eat. We are not even bothered with Elvira when she somehow skipped breakfast. Elvira had tried her best to control her despised hunger pangs, but couldn't, which is the really harshest thing of all.

"Ohhhh... I despised hunger pangs..." Elvira moaned, clutching her stomach while bending over slightly. "I haven't had anything to eat all day... Ugh... My head's spinning..."

* * *

_In Elvira's Dream..._

"Elvira! Wake up!" Shouted a voice from the girl, as she punched Elvira.

"Elvira... are you alright?" Kayla said in wonder, looking at Elvira as she slowly got up on her feet.

"Ugh... What is this place...?" Elvira wondered to herself.

"You're in White Hill's Angela, Elvira." Kayla replied in a soft voice.

Elvira gasped in shock. "Anna?! Kayla?! What do you two think you're doing here?! Trying to disturb my beauty sleep!"

Anna sighed. "That is no excuse..."

"Meow!" Meowed the blue cat.

"What in the world...?" Elvira curiously asked.

"Elvira, Kayla and I have some very important news for you." Anna stated.

"Important news, huh?" Elvira had an idea. "Is it that I can do anything I want to do?!"

"No, it isn't!" Anna exclaimed in anger as she yet again punched Elvira, causing her to sent her back, taking surprise.

"Oww... I was only saying, Anna!" Elvira exclaimed, rubbing her sore head in pain.

"It's not only that." Anna said.

"Is it really necessary?!" Elvira said as her eyes winded in surprise.

"Yes, Gaby is the dance queen of Rainbow City for dancing with every girl." Anna pinpointed. "Elvira, I'd would like you to do me a favour and do the same as her. Because Gaby is unstoppable!"

Elvira's eyes began foaming with tears. "How is that even impossible..."

"Meow!" Meowed the blue cat.

"No, it's possible for you to do the same, Elvira." Anna replied. "Fashion and dancing pave the road to stardom! However, it's impossible for you to just fight your dreams you have in the past. Whatever happens Kayla will stay by your side and help you. I'm counting on you two! Adios!" Anna then did a somersault away out.

Elvira flapped her arms about. "Hey! What about Gaby?!"

Kayla then walked up to Elvira, placing her arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Elvira. No matter when you need to take care of Angela, I will always going to be your partner for now on, no matter what."

Elvira smiled. "Really? Thank you!"

And with that, Elvira and Kayla both kissed each other in the lips, with fading screen turn white...

* * *

**_And now, Elvira's life at Rainbow City begins..._**


	2. Your New Life at Rainbow City Awaits!

_Elvira: _"Everyone grab your lighters if they left you alone..."

* * *

**_"MEOW!" _**The blue cat meowed so loudly, that it entirely echoed throughout Rainbow City.

Elvira gasped as she woke up, quickly getting up on her feet. "Huh?! What was that?! Where did that come from?!" She the looked down at the blue cat. "Oh... it's you." Elvira said as she looked up at the sky. "The sky... It reminds me of twilight... Shooting stars... They reminded me of me making a wish come true... That's what Anna said. Hmm... what will be a good idea that goes with that?"

Then Elvira had an idea as she went all sparkly eyed. "Yes! I've got it! Gaby used to find her own style, so I'm going to find my own tonight... With my funky passion for fashion!"

"Meow!" The blue cat meowed happily.

"I've got to work hard..." Elvira announced. "To become even good just like Gaby! And make my dreams come true! Heehee, and I'll wish upon a star!" She then stopped and looked at the blue cat. "Oh, I almost forgot! You're coming with me! And Kayla!"

"I'm right here!" Kayla cried out as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Meow?" meowed the blue cat, with Elvira happily dancing about.

* * *

And so... Elvira had decided to travel around, alongside with our 14 year old girl named Kayla, who was interested of dancing and singing more than paper work. The club of "Angela" has been entrusted to the two by the dance queen Anna as she out on her world tour.

This once in a lifetime opportunity, although plagued by Elvira's rival, Gaby, who is secretly a dance queen of Rainbow City as Gaby tried to push Elvira to strive to make her dreams come true, upon the wishing star...

And this is how Elvira and Kayla's lives in Rainbow City begins, for the very first time ever...


	3. Dance Lessons

_Elvira: _"Can't go on the spotlight without a second fiddle!"

* * *

Elvira and Kayla were both wondering about at Rainbow City when Anna appeared on the TV.

"Hey, you two! Long time no see!" Anna greeted. "I've just called for Elvira because I am going to show her the basics lessons of dancing using the touch screen. So are you ready for the lessons?! YEAH!"

Kayla looked at Elvira. "Elvira... Good luck with your lessons with Anna."

Elvira smiled. "Thank you!"

_AT THE LIVE STAGE..._

"Okay, so you know the basics of dancing, right?" Anna asked.

Elvira shook her head. "Um... Not at all..."

"Well, I'm going to teach you the lessons for the basics of dancing." Anna stated. "Let's get started!"

**LESSON 1**

"Right, the first lesson is that I'm going to teach the instructions." Anna explained. "So please, listen really carefully and you'll know exactly what you're doing, OK?"

Elvira nodded her head. "OK, mentor."

"Good." Anna responded. "First, this is the music note. This music note will be your rhythm counter, which it will make the rhythm to the beat of every song you dance to. Now what I'm going to show you, is the basics. When the box lights up, just tap it with your stylus! Let's try it! Positions please!"

Elvira and Anna then got in their positions, with Elvira being the front of the stage, as both girls were ready to dance.

"Ready for this?" Anna asked Elvira.

"I'm ready as all ever!" Elvira responded.

"Okay, here we go!" Anna stated.

And so, both girls started to dance, with the music note skipping a beat at the touch screen at the author's DS.

"Touch!" Anna instructed Elvira as the girls bust their moves as each areas (Which are yellow, green and blue) flash up. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Good!" Anna claimed as she and Elvira kept dancing more, trying to get into practice. "1, 2, 3, touch! 1, 2, 3, touch! 1, 2, 3, touch! 1, 2, 3, touch!"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER..._

"Cool!" Anna commented happily. "You are really getting into a rhythm. But, not quite yet... But you still have a few lessons to take. Back to the lessons!"

**LESSON 2**

"Okay, now for the next step." Anna explained. "It's time for me to teach you the advanced basics about scratching. When the arrow points left, scratch left. When the arrow points right, scratch right. Let's practice!"

Again, Elvira and Anna then got in their positions, with Elvira being the front of the stage, as both girls were ready to dance.

"Ready, Elvira?" Anna responded.

"I'm ready!" Elvira commanded.

"Great! Let's go!" Anna claimed.

And before they knew it, both girls started to dance again, with the music note skipping a beat at the touch screen at the DS.

"Scratch!" Anna called out. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

At the touch screen, the arrow then pointed right and left and everywhere.

"1, 2, 3, left! 1, 2, 3, right! 1, 2, 3, left! 1, 2, 3, right!" Anna claimed as she was making the rhythm of herself. "Good! Now, left, right, left, right, left right, left, right!"

_FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER..._

"Well done!" Anna claimed. "Now you're really getting into a rhythm! But still, there's one more lesson for you to take, so stayed tuned!"

**LESSON 3 (FINAL LESSON)**

"Now then, Elvira..." Anna stated. "This is your last final lesson... So I want you listen carefully, because this is important."

"No problem, Anna." Elvira responded.

"Good. Now here goes the final lesson!" Anna claimed. "When the arrow points up, scratch up. And when the arrow points down, scratch down. And when the arrow points left and right at the same time, scratch the following directions they've shown! This is going to be difficult, but let's try it out!"

And then yet again, Elvira and Anna then got in their positions, with Elvira being the front of the stage, as both girls were ready to dance for the last time.

"Ready to dance?" asked Anna.

"I sure am!" Elvira responded.

"Well, let's dance!" Anna claimed.

And again, both girls started to dance one more time, with the music note skipping a beat at the touch screen at the DS.

"Give it all you've got!" Anna claimed. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Here we go! Just left and right! Again, and again, and again! Now up! Up again! Down! Down again!"

_EVEN FIVE MORE MINUTES LATER..._

"Elvira..." Anna claimed. "That was great! SUPER COOL! Well, that's about it! But one more thing, you can even get clothes and Pico! And you can even get P-Coins and loads of unique stuff! Well, that's raps up for the lessons. I've got a little reward for your effort. Have fun out there!"

* * *

Elvira ran towards Kayla, panting evenly. "Kayla!"

"Hi, Elvira! Did you have fun at your lessons?" Kayla asked.

"I sure did!" Elvira responded. "Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's go explore Rainbow City for ourselves!"

Kayla nodded her head as both girls took off, exploring Rainbow City for dances and fashions for once.


	4. Bonus Cutsence: Tips and Secrets

_Elvira: _"Always a bridesmaid..."

* * *

Elvira and Kayla imaged that they were both having lots fun by dancing, singing, painting their nails, listening to music, having tea parties, throwing proms and playing tennis with each other, with the music of 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rea Jepson followed by 'We No Speak Americano' and 'Best Behaviour' playing in the background. Afterwards, both girls had snapped out of it, as they sniggered and giggled at the same time.

"Hey, Kayla, any other plans for our tour of Rainbow City?" Elvira asked.

"Um...Not really..." Kayla stated. "Might just be cheering you on, I think. Why?"

"Well, that's nice," Elvira responded. "but I heard that your friends think that you just be doing paperwork more better than dancing, such as playing video games, watching TV or reading your trashy reports. What's your secret?"

"Well, Elvira... I thought... it'd be okay... with you, and, um..." Kayla nervously responded.

"Aw, for the love of Angela!" Elvira scoffed. "What is wrong with you? I mean, did you set me up as my friendly rival, or is it your idea?"

"Yes, Anna told you all about that, remember?" Kayla reminded.

"Yes, but it's not one of those secrets that you've made up, I swear!" Elvira mentioned. "It's one of those Anna's tips!"

"Oh, I see." Kayla responded. "Thank you for telling me that!"

"You're welcome!" Elvira smiled.

The blue cat meowed as it jumped, while both girls laughed at the same time as they went on with their search for fashion and dances.


	5. Peach Hall: First Visit

_Elvira: _"Periwinkles and Fire Flowers... umm... I'm not entirely sure where I was going with that."

* * *

_This is Peach Hall, the largest electronics street in Rainbow City._  
_There are many digitized, individualized stores here._  
_Colourful signs, appliances_  
_video games, a photo shot?_  
_It seems that many of the girls in this town have quite the personality.  
Which one will you choose?_

* * *

Elvira jumped up out of nowhere, giving Peach Hall a quick look around for herself.

"So, this is Peach Hall, eh...?" Elvira muttered to herself. "I've heard that it's one of largest electronics street in Rainbow City... I also heard that there lots of colourful signs, appliances video games, and photo shoots. And there's a lot I want to buy... and they even sell plushies and they're so cute!" She giggled. "I wish I could really have them all... heehee!"

Suddenly, the blue cat then jumped while facing the TV while meowing, but Elvira ignored it.

"Hey fans, I'm here to tell how super happy I am because I've now got 500 viewers and 600 fans!" Gaby exclaimed happily.

"Err... don't look, Elvira," Elvira said to herself. "Just ignore her. You know what Anna just said, 'Fashion and dancing pave the road to stardom' and I'm going to find all of my lyrics for my song... no matter what."

"And where do you find me so I can have more viewers and fans to make myself even more popular, by setting myself off for my world tour concert live?" Gaby announced. "At Angela, of course!"

"Split red peppers, she's persistent!" Elvira said to herself.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Gaby pointed out. "Only few more days until your superstar is going to be on a live show to celebrate Rainbow City Carnival of Rainbow City's Second Anniversary... and it's going to be awesome! Lots of rides, lots of games, oh, and you can even see me sing and dance at the live show every time and everywhere! So, what are you waiting for? Get down to 'The Rainbow City Carnival' of 'Rainbow City's Second Anniversary' and have a good time!"

"Enough is enough!" Elvira grumbled in annoyance. "Who is this gal on the TV?" Elvira turned around, looking at Gaby on the TV as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, heck no!"

"And that goes for you too, Elvira!" Gaby remarked. "But unfortunately, you are my rival because you **suck!**"

Elvira was gobsmacked, but managed to say words. "Gaby... how dare you!" Elvira shouted. "How dare you make fun of me just because I can't find the lyrics of my song?! I'm going to show you who's the boss and I will surely gonna get you for this!" she remarked sharply as she did her original favourite taunt (Like she always does).

"Meow!" meowed the blue cat, jumping.


End file.
